


The Perfect Catch

by Oliverslicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Baseball, College, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Sports, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Love, angst-free-zone, bbys wbk, happy-erica-day, oliver is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliverslicity/pseuds/Oliverslicity
Summary: When Oliver dives into the bleachers to catch a ball, he doesn’t also expect to catch the blonde photographer he lands on...that doesn’t mean he doesn’t try
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 34
Kudos: 218





	The Perfect Catch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefrizz13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrizz13/gifts).



> I haven't posted in forever, I've been meaning to but if you follow me on twitter, you know my life? Has literally been non-stop. But I will post soon, it's slow but it'll happen.
> 
> Anywayssss... this is for Erica day...the purest, fluffiest, sweetest, most talented and funny people I know. Today is her birthday and she deserves nothing but fluff.
> 
> I hope I did you justice Erica, happy birthday 🥺🥳❤️
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated but not necessary 🥰 I hope you enjoy!

“Astro’s are down by one, with bases loaded, two outs and Chase stepping up to bat, they could take this game and walk on to the championship.” Oliver hears the announcer say.

His heart is pounding, he’s done everything he can for this game. But he’s not sure if it’ll be enough. He sees Digg wind up to pitch and it all happens fast, the ball’s heading in a line drive between foul and fair.

Without thinking, Oliver takes off and sees the ball go over the foul line. He decides he has two choices, leave it and give Chase the foul and two more at bats, or he can catch it, get the out, and end the game. 

Running faster than he’s ever run in all his years playing baseball, Oliver keeps his eye on the ball, vaguely registers the wall that separates the fan seating from the field, and leaps for the ball over the wall.

The ball lands in his glove as he lands on someone’s lap and the crowd roars as he hears the announcers say, “HE CAUGHT IT! QUEEN CAUGHT THE BALL AND ENDED THE GAME! THE BLUE JAYS ARE HEADING TO THE NCAA CHAMPIONSHIP!!”

As he looks up his eyes meet shocked wide, beautiful, blue eyes. Sitting up a little more he takes her in, Felicity... he’s seen her before, taking pictures at events and games, the first time he saw her he was captivated. 

She's shorter than him by almost a foot, with beautiful blonde hair, plush lips that are always painted a shade to match whatever she’s wearing, and glasses that make her uniquely even more beautiful. He saw her and just couldn’t not know more about her.

So much so that he found out she’s a photographer for the school paper and then found her name at the bottom of a picture she had taken for it. He also happened to have class with someone who also worked on the paper and subtly asked about her, she was younger than him by nearly two years, but she was here at Starling to get a third masters, meaning she was smart, like genius-level smart. She moved here after finishing her undergraduate and first two masters at MIT, for a paid internship at Queen Consolidated, ironically enough.

After continuously seeing Felicity and finding out more, Oliver kept getting the school paper but only to look at her pictures. Not that he’s telling anyone else that. He’s still staring at Felicity when he realizes he’s still on her lap and scrambles to push off while apologizing profusely,

“I am so sorry, I got tunnel vision and I went for it and-“

She interrupts him, giving him a small smile and making his heart flutter.

“It’s fine, Oliver, I’m fine. I mean, I’m not fine my camera’s definitely busted...but it’s okay...I understand. Congratulations on the win, it’s a big one.”

Looking at her, then down at the busted camera he frowns, but that only lasts for a second when he realizes, “You know who I am?”

Felicity rolls her eyes and gives him a look of disbelief as she answers, “Well yeah, you’re Oliver Queen...I’d have to live under a rock not to know who you are...plus I work for the paper. I’ve taken your picture a lot...“ 

As she trails off he smirks because she just admitted to taking his picture many times and she picks up on it too because she quickly goes to correct herself before launches into a long-winded babble.

“Not like a lot... I mean obviously I have to take your picture, it’s my job, and you’re the hottest news on campus because you’re such a good baseball player, heir to the QC fortune, your family owns half the city- not that that’s all you’re known for just that you know you’re set to go to the majors plus you’re like basically a Greek god in a baseball outfit...I mean not that it’s also just about your looks...but I mean look at you...oh god please stop me because-“

With a small smile and chuckle, Oliver puts a hand on her shoulder and says, “Fe-li-ci-ty...it’s okay, I get what you mean...look...” He looks back to where his team is celebrating and then back at her and on impulse because he’s wanted to for so long but always came with excuses he asks, “I have to get back, talk to some reporters, change, cheer...but wait for me?”

Her eyebrows shoot up and her mouth opens in awe as she asks, “Wait for you?”

“Yes?”

“Why?”

Looking down at the ground then back up at her he’s suddenly nervous, deciding to push that down he says, “Because I’d like to take you out... if that’s okay with you? I can explain more if you’ll wait… I promise.”

Giving him a small smile she pushes back a strand of her blonde hair and nods.

“Okay, I’ll try not to be long, I’ll meet you out front...” He hops over the wall and glances down in his glove at the ball turning around quickly he sees Felicity packing up her stuff and calls out to her really quick, looking back at him he runs up to her, hands her that ball and asks, “Keep this safe for me?”

She smiles wide at him, making him smile back and answers, “Yeah, sure. See you out front.” 

* * *

  
  


Oliver rushes through his interviews, his shower, and dodges questions from Diggle and Tommy. Throwing on his jeans, a white tee, and his converse, he jets out the locker room and to the front of the college stadium, praying Felicity is waiting like she said she would.

Pushing through the heavy double doors he sees her standing near the bulletin board reading something posted on it. Letting the doors fall shut behind him he takes a moment to himself and just observes her.

She’s beautiful. She’s wearing a pink sundress with her hair pulled back into a ponytail that seems to be her signature look, especially when it’s hot. Her glasses are on and he tries to think if he’s ever seen her without them...he doesn’t think he has. Her outfit ends with strappy light tan sandals and a bag thrown over her shoulder. Taking one last look Oliver takes a deep breath and walks up behind her, leaning close to her ear and says, “Boo!” 

She makes a small ‘eep’ noise and whips around to face him with a pout and a crinkle between her eyebrows that he feels the urge to kiss and make go away.

“You shouldn’t sneak up on people, what if my first instinct was to karate chop you?” As she says this a small smile appears on her lips and he can’t help the smile.

“Oh, are you trained in the martial arts?” Her eyes sparkle a bit when he crosses his arms over his chest and smiles broadly at her. 

Tilting her head she shrugs and says, “I might be, but if I told you all my secrets, that’d be no fun.”

This causes him to throw his head back and laugh because honestly she’s not only adorably beautiful but quick-witted and he loves it. Looking back down at her he nods and says, “Fair point, are you ready to go?”

“Yup, but where exactly are we going, and why are you taking me out?”

As they walked to his town car, Rob opened the door and she slid in, while she was getting situated he whispered his two locations to the driver and climbed in behind her.

“First, you’ll see… it’s a surprise. Second, I can tell you but you have to promise that you won’t think I’m crazy…”

“Well, now I’m just nervous...but sure I promise.” She licks her lips and shifts to face him making his breath hitch. He rubs his palms on his pants nervously, he’s unsure if he should just take his shot and lay it all on the table or just brief it. 

Taking another breath he explains, “Felicity, it’s not the first time I’ve seen you...I’ve seen you at events around school, taking pictures and stuff…”

“And that’s why you’re taking me out?”

“Well no, yes? I’ve always wanted to talk to you, but I don’t know you always seemed so focused on the task at hand and I was kind of worried about what you’d think.”

“Well, that explains one thing…” She gives him a small smile and then shakes her head at his raised eyebrow and says, “You knew my name, but I never told you...why were you worried about what I would think?”

“Well let’s face it, Felicity, I’m a jock and even without fully knowing you...I’ve asked around… I know you’re incredibly smart. And I’m just a jock with an average GPA, you’re kind of out of my league.” He shrugs as he finishes and lowers his head with his hands on his knees anxiously rubbing his jeans. He hears Felicity sigh and then calls his name, making him look at her, she has a small smile as she reaches her hand to grab his own and hold it in her own before speaking.

“I did my research too you know… you caught my eye. How could you not? But it wasn’t just because of your looks or status.”

“It wasn’t?” He asks hopefully, looking at her a little nervously. 

Shaking her head, she smiles, “Nope, I mean… I won’t say that isn’t part of it because it was, but it wasn’t as big of a part as seeing you talk in an interview one day. I was there to take pictures for the paper and they asked you about why you chose baseball when you had a career path set for you with QC…” She pauses and squeezes his hand before continuing, “you told them, as much as you respect, love and admire your parents for all they’ve done to provide for you and your sister and the legacy they’ve built for the Queen name, it was their passion and not your own. You told them you wanted your own legacy for your name and for your future family to see what _you’ve_ built for them and yourself without having a set path and that your parents and sister supported you in that journey, that you couldn’t be more grateful to them for that or love them anymore for it…” She trails off and is blushing as Oliver meets her eyes.

Oliver realizes she _has_ noticed him, and she remembers all that, he remembers it too, it was after he received his first MLB offer and his future with QC became less certain. But his parents support him in all that he’s worked for to get to where he’s going. Raising his eyebrows he smiles brightly at her and asks, “So that interview? Why?”

“Because it showed that you put passion and drive before comfort and expectations. It was admirable, how much you respected your love for your game and your love for your family, plus it showed how humble you really are compared to what the rumors and tabloids say. You’re more than just a jock or a pretty face, Oliver. I notice you.” 

He squeezes her hand as the car comes to a stop, she looks out the window then back at him confusedly… 

“A tech store?”

“Well, I did ruin your camera, it’s only right that I replace it.”

“Oliver, you don’t have to.” 

“I want to, Felicity, please.” 

Biting her lip she seems to think it over, she looks back at him and he gives her his best puppy eyes and pout, making her smile and nod.

He gets out of the car first and holds out his hand for her which she happily accepts, intertwining her fingers with his as they walk into the giant tech store for her new camera.

* * *

Once back in the car with a new camera in hand Felicity turns to him in excitement and asks, “Okay, Queen, now what?” 

Oliver lets out a chuckle at her excitement. He didn’t know a tech store could ever make a girl this happy, then again he could already feel that Felicity wasn’t just some girl. Plus he’s learned that she has a passion for all things technology and that it was what she majored in at MIT, so it makes sense why she loves the place so much. 

Shaking his head, Oliver says, “That is also a surprise.”

Felicity gives a small frown as the car pulls away and shrugs, “Mysteries… I hate them, they need to be solved.” 

Giving her a small smile he says, “Don’t worry, it’ll be solved soon enough.”

She sighs in defeat before asking him random questions and answering in kind as they take the rest of the car ride getting to know each other. He learns she loves purple, but rainbow is her favorite because all colors are nice, she hates kangaroos because they’re shifty, she’s an only child originally from Vegas and she joined the paper because she wanted a new hobby other than binging shows and reading fanfiction, which she blushed adorably at admitting to him that she loves superhero fanfiction.

They pull up to their second destination and again she looks at him in confusion and says, “The ballpark, Oliver we just came from the ballpark.”

They get out and he nods before saying, “We did but this is different, I promise.” 

The suns going down now and the sky boasts hues of purple and pink as they walk through to the field. He knows she sees it when she gasps and looks at him and he shrugs. 

“How? Oliver, you didn’t even know we were doing anything before you crashed into me, how did you do this?”

“While you were waiting I asked Tommy and Diggle to help me set this up, gave them money, and an idea, the rest was all them honestly.” 

Looking at the field, Oliver can’t help but be impressed with what his friends have done. Set up in the outfield is a picnic with a blanket, pillows in shapes of baseballs and gloves, a pizza, wine, a cooler, roses, fairy lights, and a screen set up with a projector to hook up his phone. 

“This is amazing, Oliver...wow.” She sits down and grabs one of the baseball pillows smiling up at him. His heart beats faster at that smile and at the thought he has. That he’d do anything for the rest of his life if it made her smile like that. 

Sitting down next to her he smiles and grabs her hand before speaking, “You’re welcome. I wanted this to be special, especially considering how long I waited to get enough courage to ask you out.”

“So, this is a date?” She smiles softly at him and bites her lip in anticipation. 

Smiling back, he answers softly, “The first of many if you’ll have me…”

“I think I will.” She answers without hesitation and he realizes how close they've gotten. he looks down at her lips then back at her before asking, “Felicity?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you now?”

“Yes, definitely yes.” She answers and he can feel her breath on his lips as he leans in to close the distance, kissing her softly as both their eyes close and his hand comes up to cup her cheek. He pulls away and smiles at her.

“God, I’m happy that I decided to catch that ball.”

She laughs and says, “It really was the perfect catch.”

It was the perfect catch, and the first of many dates. He made a decision to catch a ball and also caught the love of his life. Oliver went to the majors and Felicity made a name for herself building a tech empire. They stood together through it all, they struggled and thrived together, got married, had kids, and through it all, Felicity kept that ball that Oliver caught that day safe. It stood on a shelf in their room, a constant reminder of how perfect that catch actually was.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Oliverslicity
> 
> Thank you to Cerys for editing this, my brain literally would've melted if you hadn't.


End file.
